Użytkownik:Jabudex/Moje anime 2/BW011
Jestem N...twój przyjaciel i wróg! - Jest to 11 odcinek serii Best Wishes, 11 odcinek sezonu Black and White i 11 ogólnie.Premiera odbyła się 7 lutego 2013. Treść Nasi bohaterowie właśnie płyną do Aspertii, gdzie Art ma stoczyć swoją bitwę o odznakę. Nasi bohaterowie skryli się w kabinie, gdyż rozpętała się burza. Po chwili nastąpił wielki grzmot, w którym Art zobaczył jakieś stworzenie. - Co to jest? - Zapytał Art - Wygląda jakk... Art wyjął pokedex po chwili ujrzał coś niesamowitego. Pokedex - Zekrom, pokemon Głęboka Czerń. Zekrom jest legendarnym pokemonem Unovy. Pokemon ten potrafi wywołać burzę dzięki swojej sile elektrycznej. - Ale Ekstra! - Krzyknął Art i wyszedł z kabiny. Gdy był już na pokładzie, zobaczył Zekroma z którego zeskakiwał chłopak w zielonych włosach - Ten Zekrom...eee...jest twój? - Człowiek, który chcąc zobaczyć legendę od razu ją zobaczył... - rzekł zielono włosy chłopak poprawiając sobie czapkę. - Może to Reshiram kazał ci wyjść i zobaczyć go. - O czym ty muwisz? Coś ci się stało w głowę czy co? - Zapytał Art - O co ci chodzi z tym Reshiramem? - Reshiram jest w twojej duszy... - Rzekł chłopak - O przepraszam...jestem N. - A ja Art. A to moja towarzyszka Snivy. - Wygląda na potężną - Powiedział N uśmiechając się - Pika Pikachu! - Krzyknął jakiś pokemon wyskakujący z za pleców chłopaka. Pokedex - No data - Mój pokedex się zepsuł - Panikował Art, po chwili oberwał wpadając na wilką nogę gigantycznego Zekroma - JA TEŻ CHCEM MIEĆ TAKIEGO POKEMONA! - Uspokuj się. Proszę. - rzekł N - Ty masz legendę. - Tak i zaraz mi się tutaj pokażę. Ta... jaka legenda! - Powiedział Art patrząc w słup - Weź się ode mnie odczep dziwaku. Idę spać. - Art wziął Snivy i weszedł do swojej kabiny. N, Zekrom i Pikachu zniknęli. Art w tym czasie surfował po internecie, by znaleść coś o duszy Reshirama. Znalazł wiele odpowiedzi i wcisnął pierwszą lepszą. - Hm, hm, hm, Ten kto ma duszę Reshirama jest wybrańcem, hm, hm, hm...CO!? - Art powrócił się i zobaczył raz jeszcze napis. - N nie jest dziwakiem, tylko...jasno widzem? *** - Witaj tato. - Powiedział N do mężczyzny siedzącego na tronie. - Znalazłem wybrańca. Jest nim tak zwany Art, który ma Snivy. - Dobrze się spisałeś N - Powiedział Mężczyzna. - Gdzie są gruntsi Zespołu Plasma. Potrzebni mi są. - Już ich wołam - Powiedział sługus Zespołu R i zatrąbił w trąbkę. Przed Królem stało z tysiąc Gruntsów Zespołu P. - Gruntsi Zespołu Plasma. Dzisiaj czeka was nie lada wyzwanie - Powiedział Król - Od dzisiaj, rozpoczniecie poszukiwania. Musicie znaleźć tak zwanego Arta. ROZUMIANO!? - Tak jest! - Krzyknęli Gruntsi i długim rzędem wyszli z sali tronowej. N po chwili zaczął się bać, co stanie się z jego nowo poznanym tak jakby przyjacielem. Postanowił go znaleść jako pierwszy i poleciał na Zekromie w siną dal. Okazało się, że Art, Iris i Cress właśnie trafili do Aspertii, gdzie Art ma stoczyć swoją drugą bitwę o odznakę. - Dobra, liderze Aspertii, nadchodzimy! - Krzyknął Art - Sni, Snivy! - Poczekaj! - Krzyknął ktoś, ale nie wiadomo z kąd. Był to N który przyleciał na Zekromie do Aspertii - Musimy cię schować. Mój ojciec - Ghetsis - chce cię schwytać. Najprawdopodobniej chce duszę Reshirama. - Że co!? Art ciągle ma fajne przygody. Ja też chcem! - Krzyknęła Iris po chwili odwróciła się - Narazie, idę na pokazy pokemon. Spodobały mi się, więc...papa! - Poczekaj, pójdę z tobą! - Kzyknął Cress - Art, później masz przyjść na pokazy! - Dobra, dobra. - Powiedział Art. Jak Cressa już nie było, Art zaczerwienił się - Myślę, że to twoja sprawka Natural! - Z kąd znasz moje imię? - Zapytał N - Mama mi właśnie muwiła. Jesteś moim bratem. - Odpowiedział Art. - Dobra, powiem ci całą historię. - Powiedział N - Na początku mów do mnie N. Gdy twoja znaczy nasz mama ożeniła się z moim ojcem i też twoim, pojawiłem się najpierw ja. Potem ty. Kolejnie nasi rodzice się rozwiedli. Twoja mama znalazła nowego męza i pojawił się Nate, rozumiesz?. - Dobra... - Art z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, wkońcu wydusił jakieś słowo. - Czyli jesteś moim bratem, ale nie jesteś bratem Nate'a? - Zgadza się. - Rzekł N - Ghetsis planował zawładnąć Reshiramem i Zekromem. Gdy chciał ich połączyć, energia Reshirama i Zekroma dotarły do nas. Ty masz duszę Reshirama a ja Zekroma. - OK, może schowamy się na hali pokazowej? - Zapytał Art. N zgodził się i razem poszli na pokazy. Na hali zobaczyli Iris walczącą z Miley. Dewott użył Ostrej muszli a Emolga Wyładowania. Pokemony były już zmęczone. - Emolga, dasz radę! - Krzyknęła Iris. - Dewott, pokonajmy ich! Wodny Puls! - Krzyknęła Miley. Dewott stworzył gigantyczny puls, który trafił w Emolgę. Ta prawiepadła. - Emolga, Ukryta Siła! - Rzekła Iris. Ukryta Siła była potężna. Dwott oberał i padł na ziemię. Prawie padł. - Zakończmy Wyładowaniem! - Wyładowanie trafiło w Dewotta, który po chwili zaczął się dymić. Stał się niezdolny do walki. - Dewott niezdolny do walki! Wygrywają Emolga i Iris! - Krzyknęła Maian pokazując Iris i Emolgę. Iris powróciła pokemona i wyszła za kulisy. Była ucieszona kolejnym zwycięstwem z Miley. - Dobrze ci poszło, Iris. - Powiedział Art uśmiechając się do towarzyszki. - Teraz tylko finał! Pokonasz Katharine? - No jasne że tak! Co nie Axew? - Zapytała Iris. Axew ucieszył się i przytulił trenerkę. - Razem z Axewem pokonamy tą całą Katharine! - I taką Iris chcem znać! - Krzyknął Cress - Iris, rozpoczyna się finał, powinnaś już iść. - Dobra! - Powiedziała Iris i po chwili pokazała się na polu bitwy. - Axew, pokażmy na co nas stać! - Rufflet, pokaż się! - Krzyknęła Katharine. Z pokeballa wyszło malutkie pisklę podobne do orła. - Pokonamy ich Rufflet! Pokedex Rufflet wyglądał powarznie w przeciwieństwie do Axewa. Ten wystraszył się go, gdy Rufflet użył Spojrzenia. Axew po chwili przypomniał sobie zdażenie, gdy pojawił się na świecie. Stado Ruffletów zaatakowało go i zaczął płakać, lecz nikt go nie uratował. Gdy Iris go znalazła, pomogła mu używając Druddigona. - Aaaax, Axeeeew! - Krzyknął Axew i z jego pyszczka wyszedł wielki ciemnoniebieski strumień zwany Gniewem Smoka, który trafił w Ruffleta - Ax, Axew! - Krzyknął ponownie dumny Axew. - Rufflet, użyj Powietrznego Noża! - Rzekła Katharine. Noża trafiły w Axewa przewalając go. - Zakończmy Powietrznym Asem! - Axew, uniknij i Gniew Smoka! - Krzyknęła Iris. Po strumieniu gniewu, Rufflet został trak jakby przypalony i stał się niezdolny do walki. - BRAWO AXEW! - Powiedziała Iris i przytuliła pokemona smoczka. - Wygraliśmy pokazy Aspertii! - Gratuluję Iris. Oto twoja wstążka - Powiedziała Marian i wręczyła Iris jej osiągniętą wstążkę. - Zapraszam też do pokazów we Flocessy Town. Tam odbywają się w najbliższym czasie. - Dobrze - Rzekła Iris i odeszła z podium. Bohaterowie znaleźli się już pod halą pokazową. - Więc... NATURAL... Gdzie jest Ghetsis? - Zapytał Art - Nie myślisz więc, że chcem poznać swojego biologicznego ojca? N'a zatkało. Nie chciał powiedzieć swojemu bratu żeby chował się przed swoim biologicznym ojcem. Był bardzo zdesperowany. - No... jakby to ci powiedzieć... musisz kryć się przed Ghetsisem. On jest SZALONY! Wież mi. - Powiedział N i złapał Arta za rękę. - Obiecaj, że gdy zobaczysz ludzi z ubiorem ze znaczkiem P, schowaj się przed nimi. - Przecież ja nie dawno co walczyłem z takimi ludźmi. To Max i Alex. - Odpowiedział Art. N'a to zdziwiło. - I nic ci się nie stało? - Zapytał. - No nie. Max i Alex to tacy...niezręczni...sługusi zespołu Plasma. - Powiedział Art. N znów się zdziwił. Z kąd zna tych ludzi? - Uważajcie bo Zespół P... - Powiedział mężczyzna. Był to Max - Umie sprawić, że ziemia zadrże! - A za nim pojawiła się Alex. Po chwili pojawił się Purrloin. - I pokaże co to jest prawdziwe zło! - Krzyknął poke-kot. - Zespół P to najlepsze zło na świecie! - O tym każdy człowiek wie przecież! - Jestem Max! - A ja Alex! - Razem rozbroimy dobro! - I rozsadzimy zło! - I to się wie! - Purrloin zakączył motto i złapał w sieć Pikachu i Snivy. Pokemony próbowały wydostać się, ale bez skutku. N nie miał żadnego pokemona, więc liczył na swojego brata i jego towarzyszy. Art wyciągnął pokeball i przywołał pokemona. Był to Lillipup. Poke-pies zaatakował Purrloina Usunięciem, lecz Purrloin użył Świetlistego Ekranu i pokemon odbił się w ziemię. Kolejnym pokemonem był Pidove, który Powietrznym Nożem przebił balon Zespołu P. Alex przywołała Maractusa i Elgyema, a max Stunfiska. Zaczęła się bitwa. Pokemony Zespołu P od razu pokonały Pidove'a Arta. Ten użył Deino. - Deino, użyj Lodowego Promienia i zamroź pokemony Zespołu P! - Krzyknął Art. Deino posłuchał go i pokemony zamroziły się powracając do pokeballi. Purrloin użył Zasłony Dymnej i Zespół P znknął. N odwrócił się. - Więc jak już znasz Zespół Plasma, ja już odejdę. Ale uważaj na Ghetsisa i profesora zwanego Colress. - Powiedział N i zniknął. - Ten chłopak jest jakiś dziwny... - Powiedziała Iris. Cress przytaknął. - Jakbyście chcieli wiedzieć, to mój brat. - Powiedział Art. Zrobiło się ciemno i bohaterowie poszli do Centrum Pokemon. Gdy Art zasnął, przyśnił mu się dziwny sen. - Gdzie ja jestem? - Zapytał Art. Po chwili przed nim stanął wielki biały smok. Był to Reshiram. - Tttttttoooo...RESHIRAM? - Tak, jestem tu by coś ci powiedzieć. - Powiedział pokemon - Musisz odnaleść chłopaka, któy mieszka w Endoak. Zrobisz to dla mnie? A wogule, wiesz kim jest dla ciebię N? - Dobrze, znajdę tego chłopaka. A w sprawie N'a, można powiedzieć że to mój przyjaciel i wróg. - Powiedział Art i po chwili przed nim pojawiły się płomienie. Kolejnie trener zbudził się. - Ale dziwny sen... Ciekawe, co to za chłopak... KONIEC Główne wydarzenia *Art poznaje swojego brata - N. *Art dowiaduje się o swoim biologicznym ojcu - Ghetsisie. *Katharine objawia mieć Ruffleta. *Iris wygrywa swoją pierwszą wstążkę. *Art poznaje pokemona, który jest prawdopodbnie jego duszą - Reshirama. Debiuty *N *Ghetsis *Sługusi Zespołu P Pokemonów *Pikachu *Reshiram *Zekrom *Rufflet Postacie Ludzie *Art *Iris *Cress *Max *Alex *N *Miley *Katharine *Ghetsis *Sługusi Zespołu Plasma Pokemony *'Snivy' (Arta) *'Axew' (Iris) *'Oshawott' (Cressa) *'Purrloin' (Zespołu Plasma) *'Lillipup' (Arta) *'Pidove' (Arta) *'Deino' (Arta) *'Emolga' (Iris) *'Druddigon' (Iris; retrospekcja) *'Pikachu' (N'a) *'Dewott' (Miley) *'Rufflet' (Katharine) *'Reshiram' (Dusza Arta) *'Zekrom' (Dusza N'a)